pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin: Colonies
Project by Nobody edits this without my permission. Pikmin: Colonies is a fanon Pikmin game planned for the Wii and PC. Backstory After Hocotate Freight miraculously turned its fortunes around, the general population of Hocotate found out about the Pikmin Planet. Enterprising explorers flocked to the planet on space shuttles. You are one of them. When you first start the disc, a connection will be established to the Pikmin: Colonies servers. After setting up a username and password, you can begin customizing your captain. You can select a gender; customize facial features; change suit colour, beacon colour and whistle sound; and assign a name. In-game Plot In-game plot is driven along primarily by leveling up. At Level 2, you will receive a transmission from Capitol Colony, informing you that you are now cleared to explore the Pikmin Planet and explaining some gameplay elements combat. The transmission is kept for later viewing, and a new area will be unlocked. You can also find a Yellow Onion in your safe area. At Level 5, 2 new areas will be unlocked, and you will be promoted to a Pikmin Sergeant. You can also find a Purple Onion in your safe area. At Level 7, 2 new areas will be unlocked, and you will be promoted to a Pikmin Lieutenant. You can also find a Green Onion in your safe area. At Level 10, 2 new areas will be unlocked, and you will be promoted to a Pikmin Captain. You can also find a Blue Onion in your safe area. At Level 15, 2 new areas will be unlocked, and you will be promoted to a Pikmin Major. You can also find the last Onion - a White one - in your safe area. At Level 20, 2 new areas will be unlocked, and you will be promoted to a Pikmin Colonel. At Level 25 and when you have 1000 Pikmin of each type, you will be promoted to a Pikmin General. Also, a cave will open in your safe area that contains the final boss. After beating the final boss, you will be promoted to a Pikmin Commander and given access to all classified files in Capitol Colony. Unfinished. Areas See the Areas subpage. Controls Wii: Remote and Nunchuk In the field * Pointer: Aim cursor. * Control Stick: Move your captain. * A Button: Hold to pick up a Pikmin, release to throw. * With B Button: Swap Pikmin colours. * With D pad Down: Swap Pikmin stages. * B Button: Whistle. Hold the button to increase radius. * D pad Down: Swarm Pikmin towards cursor. * C Button: Disband Pikmin. * D pad Left/Right: Rotate camera. * D pad Up: Toggle camera height. * Z Button: Switch zoom; hold for first-person view. * 1/2 Button: Use selected sprays. * With A/B Buttons: Cycle sprays. * With C Button: Cancel spray use. * - Button: Operate Onions remotely. * + Button: Equip sprays, view radar and view menu. On menus * Pointer: Select option. * Control Stick: Select option. * A Button: Confirm option. * B Button: Cancel or go back. Wii: Classic Controller/Classic Controller PRO In the field * L Stick slightly: Aim cursor. * L Stick fully: Move your captain. * a Button: Press to pick up a Pikmin, release to throw. * With R Stick Left/Right: Swap Pikmin colours. * With R Stick Up/Down: Swap Pikmin stages. * b Button: Whistle. Hold the button to increase radius. * R Stick: Swarm Pikmin in appropriate direction. * x Button: Disband Pikmin. * L/R Buttons: Rotate camera. * zR Button: Toggle camera height. * zL Button: Switch zoom; hold for first-person view. * Dpad Up/Down: Use selected sprays. * With a/b Buttons: Cycle sprays. * With x Button: Cancel spray use. * Y/- Button: Operate Onions remotely. * + Button: Equip sprays, view radar and view menu. On menus * L Stick: Select option. * a Button: Confirm option. * b Button: Cancel or go back. PC In the field * Mouse: Aim cursor. * Arrow keys: Move your captain. * Left mouse button: Press to pick up a Pikmin, release to throw. * With right mouse: Swap Pikmin colours. * With middle mouse: Swap Pikmin stages. * Right mouse button: Whistle. Hold the button to increase radius. * Middle mouse button: Swarm Pikmin towards cursor. * Backspace: Disband Pikmin. * A/D: Rotate camera. * W: Toggle camera height. * S: Switch zoom; hold for first-person view. * Page Up/Down: Use selected sprays. * With left/right mouse: Cycle sprays. * With middle mouse: Cancel spray use. * Tab: Operate Onions remotely. * Enter: Equip sprays, view radar and view menu. On menus * Mouse: Select option. * Arrow keys: Select option. * Left mouse: Confirm option. * Right mouse: Cancel or go back. Gameplay See the Gameplay subpage. Acknowledgments Special thanks to: Sir Pikmin's project ''Pikmin Online, for inspiring me to create the basic MMOG concepts and the idea of a PC release. '''The crew behind ''Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator, for supplying the basic concept of Green Pikmin. '''Peanut64's project ''Pikmin Wii, for supplying inspiration for my final portrayal of Green Pikmin (see Bomb-Rock Pikmin). '''The crew behind ''Pikmin: Distant Planet, for supplying the inspiration for some spray types that made the cut. '''All users whose games support the Classic Controller, for inspiring me to include Classic Controller support. And finally, Nintendo, without whom the Pikmin concept would never have blossomed. If you will pardon the pun. Category:Non-Canon Games Category:Pikmin: Colonies